gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: Equals Annoying Orange (Equals Three Spoof)
Orange: Hey, there Apples, have you ever seen anything like this at the zoo? ("Annoying Orange: Sneezing Marshmallow" clip) (And sneezes, when seconds pass by than half, Orange's and Marshmallow's passes, Orange screams, and he's groans) Marshmallow: I sneeze glitter! (Giggles) Orange: Wow, all I can say is that Marshmallow should be arrested for glitterin'. (Laughs) (cuts of "Annoying Orange: Sneezing Marshmallow" clip in slow-mo) Have you ever seen a Marshmallow Sneeze glitter? And look at this guy! He jumped so high that if he had feet he'd be wearin' air force 1s. (Laughs) Orange #2: You're an Apple, and that's fake and fruity! Orange: Get it...? Air force 1s...? Orange #2: Still an Apple! Orange: No, you're an apple! Orange #2: Nahahhhhuuuuu, you're an Apple! Orange: Apple. Orange #2: Apple! Orange and Orange #2: Apple, apple, apple, apple, apple! Orange: Speakin' of air, our next video is full of another type of gas, laughin' gas! (Farts, Laughs) ("Annoying Orange: Orange After Dentist" clip) Orange: OK, now. OK, now I? I've 2 fingers? Pear: Actually, you don't have any fingers, Orange? Orange: No fingers? (screams) Pear: It's OK! You never had fingers! Orange: This guy's totally out of it, what's even better is the endin'? (Clip) Orange: Hey Pear. Pear: Yes Orange? Orange: Airbag. (Airbag pops into the carmera, Pear screams) Ooooooooo! Did you see that? Right to the face! ("Annoying Orange: Orange After Dentist" clip in slow-mo) He was all like! Oh, man! This is hilarious! I am going to show this on the...OOPS! Surprise Airbag. Now, I don't know 'bout you but I hate it when Surprise Airbags HAPPEN! You're just sittin' their mindin' your own buisness when all of a sudden... (Airbag pops into the carmera, Orange screams) Orange: Now everybody is been sendin' me this next video, so let's just cut to the chase, so there's this news story 'bout a fruit that almost gets killed, but that's not the good part... ("Annoying Orange: Kitchen Intruder Theme Song" clip) Orange: ...this is! (Singing Kitchen Intruder song) Woah! That guy is crazy. I'd hate to have him on my bad side. He'd probably give me a fruit punch. (Laughs) So what do you get when you cross a unicorn, an orange, and a rainbow? A fruit with a rainbow unibrow! Orange #2: Lammmme. Orange: Not only that? You also get our last video! ("Annoying Orange: Meets Charile The Unicorn" clip) Both: Charile, wake up, IT'S A RAINBOW! Charile: God, you guys. This better be freaking important! Is the kitchen on fire again? (Marahmallow and Orange speakes too) Pot of gold! Sure! I'm going back to sleep now! Marshmallow: Noooooo!!! CHARILE! YOU'VE TO GET UP AND TAKE US TO THE RAINBOW! Charile: Please, stop jumpin' on me. Orange:Yeah! I want my pot of gold, Charile, let's go! Hurry! Marshmallow: I LOVE RAINBOWS AND PUPPY'S AND KITTENS AND FLOWERS AND RAINBOW AND CLOUDS AND BUNNIES AND RAINBOW!!!!!!!!!! Charile: All right, fine, I'll go with you to see the rainbow! Orange: Wow! Rainbows have magical powers! But, you know what else has magical powers? Our comment question of the day which comes from a user named Rockinrutabega. Rockinrutabega: Ummmmm, like, if you were stuck on an island with 1 fruit, who would it be and why? Orange: So, if you were stuck on an island with 1 fruit on it, who would it be and why? (To Orange) Orange: Leave your interesting or creative responses in the comment section...(slo-mo) beeeeeeeelllllloooowwwwwwwwwwwwww... Thanks for watchin' today is episode of equals annoying orange! Orange: I'm Annoying Orange and I approve this burp. (Burp, laugh) Orange: So tell me Apples, if elephants are microwaves what are alligators? (Annoying Orange singing Juicin your fruit) Orange: Hey hey Charile! Charile: What? Orange: Knife. Charile: AWWWW, GOD!! Right in the other kidney!